The Jicarilla Rehabilitation Program represents a concentrated effort to reduce the incidence of Alcoholism, a problem which produces above average school and job absenteeism, child neglect, use of foster homes, a high divorce rate and personal unhappiness in this isolated reservation community of 2,200. The proposal offers a comprehensive approach tailored to the needs of the community, a program of "here and now" services. Major thrusts of the program are (1) prevention through education, provision of counseling services and leisure centers and activities which would be an alternative to alcoholism and (2) treatment at in-patient centers in the state, a halfway house for men and women, counseling and A.A., and use of counselors to follow through and work with community resources for the treatment of each alcoholism case and (3) use of community resources for treatment follow-up services. Through this program it is anticipated that over a period of years the community at large and special interests (police, supervisors, etc.) will become more sensitized toward alcoholism problems and increased human and physical resources utilized. That youth education and recreation opportunities will retard generation to generation alcoholism; activities and counseling for adults will curtail incipient drinking problems; and that alcoholics will receive more comprehensive treatment. This proposal represents expansion of counseling and education services. The creation of several new services for the reservation, and a better means of case monitoring.